Be Mine for Christmas YGO version
by RedMoonAlchemist
Summary: This is one-shot of AtemxAnzu in a YGO version of a short story I wrote, which also contains a song I wrote. Anzu gets a mysterious text message on Christmas Eve from an old friend to meet up at Rockefeller Center. Atem has returned from the afterlife, and he has a certain brunette in his heart. Hope you guys enjoy so please R


**Be Mine For Christmas YGO version**

**RMA~Hey guys I got a holiday themed one-shot for you guys. This was originally a short story I made up that contained a Christmas song that I wrote. (You can find the song on my tumblr) I decided that you guys deserved a YGO version of the short story. Well the ending I changed for this one shot as the short story deals with teenagers of like 17, Anzu & Atem are like 19 & 20 in this. **

**If you confused of how to read the song it is a duet. Anzu sings the first line, then Atem. A part of the chorus is both singing. If you are going why the hell are they randomly singing just go with it and enjoy the song I wrote it took me a while to make that sound right. Um if you need a melody to go with the only song I can think of that kinda goes with the music I wrote is the song Long Ago by Adam Saddler from the movie Eight Crazy Nights. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the song in this story.**

Sighing from exhaustion the nineteen-year-old brunette relaxed from her tight pose, unwinding her feet to a regular stance. Her body covered in a thin layer of sweat from her rigorous dance class. Anzu Mazaki was finally heading for her dreams. Well not entirely, as when arriving to New York City, life on Broadway seemed a little too much for the newcomer, so she decided to train to become a dance instructor instead. She figured she needed a break from all the craziness of saving the world for four years straight; fours years standing side by side with him; Atem, the love of her life. A year had past and Anzu felt her feeling for the man had finally passed on with the sands of time. This was the first time she even thought about the subject in several months. She was so busy with college and dance classes that she rarely had time to ponder on the issue. Tossing away the thought she strolled to the changing room, as it was time to leave for Christmas vacation. After a short time the brunette exited the changing room in her winter attire of dark jeans, knee high boots, and an elegant pea coat. Before leaving the building she checked her phone.

On the screen was written:

/"Meet me at Rockefeller center at 4:30 sharp. I will be waiting by the alley of angels under the great tree of lights. I have missed you greatly Anzu."/

Blinking her sapphire eyes to make sure she read the text message correctly, but no matter how she looked at it, the message was the same. Glancing over to the message's source, the number was unknown to her. Anzu knew all too well that meeting up with a random stranger usually spelt trouble but something about this message made her curious. Her eyes darted to the time on her phone. It was only 12:30 but she had been up since 6:00. She figured she had plenty of time to go home and take a shower. Then she planned on calling Yugi, see if he recognized the number.

Two hours later - 2:30

Slipping out of her shower in her blue bathrobe, Anzu walked around her studio apartment in search of her phone. Finding it in her jacket pocket, she speed dialed Yugi. She was lucky her friend was staying with Rebecca for Christmas in California. The two made a good couple, even if it took Yugi a few years to finally grow genuine affection for the girl. The dial tone rang for what seemed like forever, before someone picked up.

"Hello, Rebecca Hopkins speaking!" An obnoxious voice pierced the dancer's ears. Certainly not the person she was hoping for…

Anzu heard a soft laugh in the background, she was sure that it was Yugi. "Um is Yugi available?"

Another giggle, this time from Rebecca. "Sure give us, I mean give my Yugi-poo a minute."

Anzu sweat-dropped praying she didn't catch those two doing anything well, naughty per-say.

Finally Yugi was on the line. "Hey Anzu what's up?" Boy did he sound really happy.

"Nothing much, but uh…I got a text message from someone and I was wondering if you recognized the number."

In California, Yugi was laying on Rebecca's bed in the Christmas styled pajamas his girlfriend gave him. Rebecca was cuddled up in his arms, also in pajamas and to Yugi's luck flattering ones at that. Listening closely to the number Anzu told him, a smile twisted his lips. He did recognize the number and he was glad everything was going as planned. Especially after four months of scheduling everything.

"Yeah I know the number, it is a very close friend of mine and I say you meet up with him." Yugi continued smiling.

Anzu could tell her friend was up to something just by the tone of voice. "Yugi are you trying to set me up with some random guy? You know how I felt when Joey had me go on a blind date with of one guys he met at a tournament."

The Duel King laughed lightly. "Don't worry Anzu, I'm certain you will enjoy his company. After all you haven't seen him in over a year." He then hung up the phone.

Anzu's eyes widen, not so much from the hang up, but from the last thing Yugi said. 'Someone I haven't seen in a year…' She thought deeply.

"No it can't be, he can't be here…could he?" She whispered to herself.

Looking at the time on her phone she rushed to her small bedroom to change into something appropriate for her 'meeting'. Rummaging through her tiny closet, she tried to find the perfect outfit. She wasn't a hundred percent sure if her assumption was correct, but her heart told her other wise. After placing her best pair of black jeans on her bed, there was no way she was wearing a skirt in this freezing weather, Anzu realized that she was treating this situation strangely. Why was she all hyped up? Well, yeah she missed him as anyone one else would and was excited to see her dear friend, but why be worried about what she was wearing? Instead of stopping her ridiculous search, she continued making her outfit. A purple fleece sweater and furred cuffed black boots finished her look. Slipping on her pea coat and grabbing her purse she rushed out of her apartment to the nearest subway station.

The train was the fastest way to Rockefeller. Anzu didn't care if she was a little early, as she certainly didn't want to be late. The Christmas Eve traffic was ridiculous and she wondered if it would have been quicker to walk to the place. By the time she arrived it was 4:00, she had enough time to get something to eat. Starbucks on one end and Dunken Donuts on the other, well she hated Starbuck's coffee so D&D it is. A breakfast sandwich and a hot cup of coffee wasn't enough to calm her nerves. She tapped her smart phone's screen to check the time again. It was now 4:20. Leaving the coffee shop, she walked to the alley behind the giant Christmas tree. Her nervous breaths could easily be seen as puffs of white in the cold winter air. Finally she was there, it was 4:30 sharp and she was where the guy wanted her. But where was the guy? Looking in all direction he was nowhere to be seen but right when she was about to turn heal and leave, a deep baritone voice called out to her.

"I'm glad you could make it Anzu." He emerged from behind one of the statues.

She turned her body to face the man, her eyes practically bugging out her head. There he was with his wild spikey tri-colored hair, his tan complex, crimson eyes, and his regal presence. Atem has returned to this world. Without speaking a word or giving a thought, her legs ran to him, arms open wide, and then she jumped on him. He held her weight and encircling his arms around her in return to her embrace. She wept in his shoulder in joy of seeing her long lost friend once more. She was glad the pharaoh was now taller than her. Feeling like the embrace was getting awkward, she removed her body from his. Anzu's eyes darted over his form observing everything about him. Of course he was dressed in his usual leather attire. His motor styled jacket had a fur collar, which she wondered if it was real. His instead of leather pants he wore thick jeans and his usual studded boots to compensate for the cold weather. Leather gloves covered his hands, no surprise there. He always had this particular taste in fashion. But by Ra he looked so damned good in it.

"You alright Anzu? You seem flushed about something." Atem broke the silence between them.

She shook her head slightly, smiling. "Oh I'm just surprised to see you again, as we all thought you were never coming back."

Atem smiled. "I thought the same thing until well I asked for another chance at life as my time on Earth was short to begin with. So here I am."

"That brings up another question, why here and now?"

The Egyptian scratched the back of his head, a light blush warming his tanned cheeks. "Well as far as timing I was busy for a while and I figured I'd wait till the holiday season to see you since you would be on break. And location, well I rented us skates to go on the ice."

Anzu was surprised. "You were able to pay for that?"

He chuckled. "I used to be a king so the wealth was inherited into this life as well. Now will you join me? You never got to know who I really am and I want you to find out and what better way than when we are enjoying this wonderful atmosphere." He held out a strong hand.

She placed her hand in his. "Of course I would love to skate."

They walked to the famed skating rink and to their surprise the place wasn't as crowded as usually. Grabbing their skates Atem and Anzu made their way onto the ice. Being a dancer skating came naturally for Anzu, and she figured she would have to teach Atem the skill. But she was proven wrong when he entered the rink without a single trouble. His balance was perfect and he moved gracefully as if it was as easy as walking.

"Surprised I know how to skate?" The king inquired.

Anzu smiled. "A little but you have a lot of talents so I guess I can't be too surprised."

Atem swirled around her and place an arm around her waist, having her glide on the ice with him. They stayed this way for about twenty minutes talking about their lives and how they have progressed. Anzu learned so much more about her friend, not so much his life, but the personality she never met. He was so much more open and his conversation was very charming. The talk was so enticing that she became distracted and tripped on her own foot. Stumbling forward she squealed thinking she would fall. However, strong arms grabbed her waist and slide the two against the back wall of the rink, directly underneath the enormous tree. Atem grunted lightly when his back hit the wall combined with the force of pulling Anzu up against him. She looked up to examine the tree above, but noticed a particular ornament hanging on rink's wall and she began to laugh. As if to make the moment just right a light dusting of snow started to fall from the white sky. Atem joined in laughter thinking she was laughing at herself for almost tripping or the sudden snowfall, but stopped when she looked up once more.

"What are you looking at Anzu?"

Her face was flushed and she wondered if the object was professionally place there or someone was pulling a prank on the tourists. Atem's glaze met where Anzu's was focused on and he saw the green leafed object with red and white berries. He looked perplexed, as he still wasn't completely used to the whole idea of Christmas and other modern day customs. Anzu noticed his confused features.

"Do you know what that is?" She questioned him.

Atem looked back at her. "Nope."

She flushed even more. "Well, it is a mistletoe. When two people, usually a single guy and single girl, are caught underneath it, they kiss. It's an old tradition."

Atem nodded. "Are you single?" He asked bluntly.

"Um, yes why do you…" She was silenced by his finger on her lips.

"As you know I am a man of tradition and I will uphold to this holiday custom."

He leaned forward slightly, his hot breath brushing her face until his soft lips clashed with her own. He caressed them softly with hers, and she couldn't help but return the kiss. A small groan escaped his throat as he deepened the embrace, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced for a moment before the two realized this was getting much too intimate, at least for Anzu. She pulled apart from him, not knowing what just happened. Atem figured he might have gone too far with his actions.

"Anzu look I need to tell you something…"

"Whatever it is can wait, I need to go home. I need some time to think…" She skated off toward the exit.

"Anzu wait!" Atem went after the woman.

By the time he reached the exit, it was too late she already heading out of the area. He wasn't going to let her out of his sights; he had to complete his personal mission. Tracing her every step even as far as taking the same train, he followed Anzu all the way back to the block of her apartment. He took care to make sure she didn't notice him so he let her enter her home. Climbing a couple of steps of the apartment building, he stopped himself.

"I should gave her some space, at least for this evening." Atem sighed deeply and retreated to a bench across the street.

He sat on an ice-cold bench after removing the light coating of snow, but that didn't bother him. All he could think about was Anzu. She was one of the reasons he came back to this world. He had grown interested in her, and after parting from her, he fell in love with the dancer. All he wanted from tonight was to show her his affections.

"I should have asked her permission, but no I just had to rush it. I'm such an idiot." He ran his hands through his unruly mane.

Meanwhile Anzu had locked herself in her room, scrunched up on her bed, not knowing what to think about what had just occurred. As if it was meant to be or not, she did not know. The atmosphere seemed to fill itself with a gentle melody. Anzu inhaled and left out what was going on in her heart in tune with the sudden melody of night…

**"This Christmas Eve, I'm so confused"**

Atem felt in tuned with the melody as well, joining in with his sweet sounding deep voice.

**"Your face looked so bemused"**

Anzu held her knees tightly to her chest.

**"What is happening to me?"**

Atem closed his eyes. Feeling the melody go between them exchanging each line.

**"My love for you, I'd wish you see"**

Anzu faced the window as if knowing he was out there singing with her, she two closed her eyes, letting the rest of the song flow.

**"I can't get my mind off that kiss"**

**"Oh, how that moment was pure bliss"**

**"Was there romance in the winter air?"**

**"You looked cute with snowflakes in your hair"**

Here they call out in unison.

**"Was it just because of that mistletoe?**

**Or could it be so…**

**It was like magic underneath that decorated pine"**

Anzu wondered if her feeling for the man outside were returning.

**"Could you…"**

Atem knew all too well how he felt.

**"Oh, would you…"**

**"Be mine for Christmas"**

**"Oh could you be"**

She always loved his smile, especially now that he did it more often.

**"You flashed me a warm smile"**

He found it hard simply sitting on the bench, as he desired to march up to Anzu's apart and spill out his feelings for her.

**"My heart can no longer be in denial"**

**"Like sugar you are sweet"**

**"I can't wait till next we meet"**

Anzu finally started to realize how she truly felt.

**"I think that I'm in love"**

**"Oh come to me my darling dove"**

**"Was there romance in the winter air?"**

**"You looked cute with snowflakes in your hair"**

**"Was it just because of that mistletoe?**

**Or could it be so…**

**It was like magic underneath that decorated pine"**

**"Could you…"**

**"Oh, would you…"**

**"Be mine for Christmas"**

**"Oh could you be"**

**"I'm glad I met you on the ice"**

**"Your hand in mine will suffice"**

Atem was always Anzu's light, and vice versa.

**"In the dark you are my light"**

**"Like a star, you shine so bright"**

**"This Christmas you're all I ask for"**

Atem couldn't take it anymore; he wanted her in his arms now.

**"With every second I want your love more and more"**

**"Was there romance in the winter air?"**

**"You looked cute with snowflakes in your hair"**

**"Was it because of that mistletoe?**

**Or could it be so…**

**It was like magic underneath that decorated pine"**

**"Could you…"**

**"Oh would you…"**

**"Be mine for Christmas"**

Both stood up from their positions and were ready to take action.

**"Oh can you please!**

**Be Mine For Christmas"**

Atem removed his phone from his pocket. He dialed Anzu's number like he was going to die if he didn't do it in less than a second. He paced back and forth waiting for the dial tone to stop, and then finally she answered.

"Anzu I'm outside what is your apartment number?" He didn't even bother to let her say anything.

"It's 24…" She heard him quickly say something and then hang up. Figuring he was on his way to her, she started moving some things around so the place didn't look like a total mess. Within a few minutes, there was a knocking on her door. After quickly fixing her hair, she rushed to answer the door and as expected Atem was standing right in front of her. His face was flushed and Anzu figured that it wasn't because of the cold winter air. Those crimson pools displayed it all. His breath was also heavy, he certainly had something to tell her.

Sighing to calm his breath. "Look Anzu I know what happened early may have been confusing and rushed but I seriously have something to tell. If you would let me into your home of course."

Anzu had an idea what this was about. "Come in then. Are you hungry? I have some easy make ramen."

"Some food might help calm my nerves so yes it would be much appreciated." Atem flashed a charming smile.

Chuckling to herself, she led Atem into her small kitchen. The man could eat as the king went through 3 packs of ramen.

"Thank you for the meal Anzu. Now as I cannot stall this any longer I must get straight to the point." He got up from his seat and walked into her bedroom.

Anzu was surprised he entered her room without even asking. "You couldn't bother to ask first?"

"I deeply apologize Anzu but I need to do this in a closed environment. No distractions." Atem's eyes showed sincerity.

"Oh then I understand." She entered her room and closed the door before sitting on her bed. "So what is it that you want to tell me?"

Atem remained standing. "I love you."

Well, that escalated quickly. Anzu blinked. "Wait what? Did you just say…"

"That I love you. Yes I did. I know you might expect some fancy speech or round about way of saying but I felt straight up telling you has more meaning." He cupped her face with his hands. "I just want to tell you how I felt."

"I…I don't know what to say." Anzu's face was heating up, earning a chuckle from Atem.

"It is alright Yugi told me everything, that you had the same feelings for me." He clashed his lips over her in a passionate kiss.

Anzu squealed at the sudden kiss. It felt as if a pleasurable fire ran throughout her body. Her arms encircled around his neck, but he suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong Atem? Why did you stop?" It was obvious she was riled up from Atem's embrace.

His voice was now husky. "I want to hear you say it. If anything think of it as a Christmas gift to each other."

Anzu knew exactly what he was talking about. "I love you too, my king."

Atem smiled brightly. "Now for your present." He leaned in claiming her mouth once more.

Deepening the kiss even more, he leaned Anzu back until she was lying fully on her bed. Removing his shoes, he climbed on top of her and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. With each button his toned chest became more and more exposed. With the last button done, he slowly slid off the clothing and threw the shirt on the floor. Anzu stared at his perfect body of rock hard abs, solid chest, and bulging biceps. He was everything she dreamed of in a real man. Atem noticed her expression.

"You like what you see?" He smirked.

Anzu tugged Atem back down to her level. "Hell yes, now shut up and just keep going." She inclined her face continuing with their rough kissing.

The couple was in for a long night. In their lovemaking they discovered what they really wanted all this time was the experience they now had with each other. It being the holiday season only made the moment so much more romantic and memorable. The clock struck twelve it was Christmas night. The couple lying exhausted from their activities huddled in each other's arms. Atem kissed Anzu's forehead.

"Merry Christmas Anzu."

Anzu closed her eyes tightening her hold on her lover. "Merry Christmas to you Atem. Your present was amazing by the way. I didn't know you had such talent in making a woman happy."

"Only for you my dear." Looking back at Anzu, he noticed she was now fast asleep. Smiling he joined her in a blissful sleep.

Little did Anzu know that Atem had a small velvet box in his pant pocket with a diamond ring inside waiting for her in the morning. Every king needed a queen, and what better time to ask then the season of joy and celebration.

* * *

**I apologize if this seemed a bit rushed I was pressed for time. But I'll make a deal with you guys if I get enough reviews requesting a lemon, I will publish the M rated version of this story. I'll make the number at least 15 to 20. Depends on my mood as well. But I'll be busy with updating my big story and other stuff. I got a lot of plans with winter break. So please review tell me what you guys think and have a Happy Holidays. Oh hell let me just say, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everybody! =) ****  
**


End file.
